A method of performing a laser excisional new attachment procedure (Laser E.N.A.P.) for treatment of periodontal diseases is described by Robert H. Gregg, D.D.S. and Delwin K. McCarthy, D.D.S in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,997, issued Jul 1, 1997, entitled Laser Excisional New Attachment Procedure, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The procedure described uses separate laser and ultrasonic devices sequentially for laser excision of gingival tissue within a gingival pocket around a tooth, followed by ultrasonically descaling the root of the tooth, then by laser cauterization of the gingival pocket. The laser energy and ultrasonic energy are always separately applied in the procedure as described. The gingival tissue is then approximated to the root of the tooth for healing by secondary intention. This procedure is highly effective for reattachment of the gums or gingiva and for regeneration of the osteal attachment for a tooth which is threatened by periodontal disease.